


Your Name Is Yellow Diamond

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Ahhh- I just watched Stranded, and now I have feelings about Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond!





	Your Name Is Yellow Diamond

Your name is Yellow Diamond, and you love your sisters, Pink and Blue, more than anything in the entire universe.  
Your name is Yellow Diamond, and you are known as the most peaceful of the Diamond Authority, the one who gives second chances to all.  
Your name is Yellow Diamond, and you feel as if you have lost a part of yourself, as your youngest sister has been shattered.  
Your name is Yellow Diamond, and you have decided to change into what you hate the most in the universe, a militant being, if that is what will keep Blue safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh- I just watched Stranded, and now I have feelings about Yellow Diamond and Pink Diamond!


End file.
